


My Own Sun

by Dee_Laundry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Humor, Meet-Cute, Sherlock Plays the Violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: In this AU, about 1% of the population have soulmates with whom they are connected mentally.  They can’t hear each other’s thoughts; they only hear the music that passes through the other person’s mind.  The connection is formed when the younger of the pair (or even more rarely, trio) is born.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	My Own Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Tumblr user Jupiterjames for sparking this idea in me.

“I play the violin when I’m thinking,” the man says. “Sometimes I don’t talk for days on end.” He looks round at John. “Would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other.”

“I - who - Mike?” When Mike just smirks at John, he gives up on the plethora of questions he has and addresses the man’s inquiry directly. “The violin doesn’t bother me. My soulmate” -- John taps his head -- “loves the violin.”

“Ah,” says the man, seemingly a bit taken aback. If he’s a linkphobe, John is right out of here. John’s met more than his fair share, and is not about to spend time voluntarily with any.

But it turns out the man was surprised by their similarity, not difference. “You’re quite fortunate,” he continues. “My soulmate has an appalling fondness for so-called popular music and what I’m given to understand are television programme theme songs.”

“You’ve got a preference for classical music then?”

“You mean _real_ music, along with opera. Yes.”

John is trying not to grin at the man’s discomfort, but it’s difficult. “Must be tough on you then. Like that Bugs Bunny cartoon with the opera singer.”

“The what what?” 

The cartoon is running through John’s mind -- Bugs singing about his girl the high-born stepper, and the opera singer unwillingly joining in -- and he’s failing dismally in his attempt not to grin when the man’s expression changes suddenly from confusion to incredulity. 

“One and two and -- you!” the man cries. “You’re the one that’s been filling my head with this nonsense since the day I was born.”

“Me?” It’s John’s turn to be taken aback. He’s always pictured his soulmate as a woman. A lovely, lithe classical-loving beauty. Well... No. This can’t be right. Nobody actually gets to meet their soulmate. “Just because you remember the same cartoon --”

“I don’t watch cartoons. It came from _you_.” At John’s skeptical look, the man shakes his head. “Think of any other song now, and I’ll sing it, and then you’ll apologize for making me suffer for my entire life.”

Twit. And now that the man’s insisted, John can’t think of any music at all. Mind blank. Especially not classical or opera. Opera, seriously. Bet the posh bugger likes Pavarotti or something. What’s that song he’d sing? 'O Sole Mio -- no, wait.

John grins. The man sighs.

“What in the world is a Cornetto?”

**Author's Note:**

> The Bugs Bunny cartoon is [Long Haired Hare](https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Long-Haired_Hare). The sequence John is thinking of is shown in [this vid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKIM-1e6JNs). Warning: Do not look up the original lyrics of the song Bugs sings, as they were very racist.
> 
> The song John thinks of at the end is [Just One Cornetto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=biL6zAMkOQs), a take-off of "O Sole Mio" written for an ad for Cornetto ice cream treat. In 2013, it was named [catchiest ad jingle in the UK](https://www.independent.co.uk/voices/commentators/all-together-now-just-one-cornetto-give-it-me-7856473.html).
> 
> (And, of course, Martin Freeman was in all three films of the [Cornetto trilogy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Three_Flavours_Cornetto_trilogy).)
> 
> Title is from the English translation of ['O Sole Mio](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%27O_sole_mio).


End file.
